The present invention relates to a clutch throw-out, and particularly to a motor-vehicle clutch having a sliding sleeve and a self-centering clutch thrust-bearing, which bearing abuts in a radially shiftable manner against a pressure plate of the sliding sleeve and which features in the bore or on the cylindrical surface of the stationary bearing ring an elastic ring for damping the bearing movements in a circumferential and in a radial direction.